disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophelia
Ophelia is the main protagonist of The Goddesses of Sr. High. She is the daughter of Helios and the late Clymene and the newest student at Olympus Prep. Background Personality Overall, Ophelia is artistic, sweet, and socially awkward. Before she entered into Olympus Prep, she was very depressive and quiet over the loss of her mother. She also felt lonely because she thought she wouldn't make any friends when she was accepted. When she discovered Nemesis was after her, she felt fearful. It wasn't until her friends stood up for her that she made a turn around in her personality. Ophelia is gifted in the arts, including painting, drawing, and sculpting. She feels a little shy about showing her artwork, but it mostly is given positive reviews. Ophelia is also very understanding and tries to see the good in people, although people like Daphne, Kydoimos, Makhai, Stheno, and Euryale are exceptions because of their naturally mean and bossy behavior. She tries to set her facts straight and listen to both sides of the story before judging anyone dependent on rumors or facts. Still, she tries to stand up to bullies to protect her friends. Despite her friendly and sweet demeanor, Ophelia is very awkward around people she hasn't met yet, and has a hard time coming up with conversation. She is especially shy around Apollo, the guy she likes. Physical Appearance Ophelia is a slender, fifteen-year-old with a fair-paleish complexion, freckles, long pastel cyan hair with her bangs streaked salmon pink, and chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but her colors consist of pastel colors and artistic accessories. Abilities Anything that has to do with art, Ophelia is interested in. * Drawing: '''Sketching things was Ophelia's first art skill back in grade school, and they have improved since then. * '''Painting: '''Ophelia has shown to find painting relaxing, especially when she is outside. * '''Sculpting: Ophelia also has an interest in sculpting. * 'D.I.Y: '''Ophelia has an interest in making her own things, which she usually calls crafting. Role in the Series Ophelia is the primary main protagonist of the story. In ''My New Olympus Life, she is first shown in her room depressed and alone, painting a picture of her and her mother together. After Helios cheers her up, she find out that she was accepted into Olympus Prep and is thrilled to have the opportunity to start over and make new friends. She befriends Persephone first when she falls into the fountain after slipping, and was shown around the school. This leads her to meet Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite, stand up against the Gorgon Sisters and Daphne, develop a crush on Apollo, and move into a dorm with Pheme. After discovering that her friends without the immortal crest have been turned to stone by Medusa, she and her friends go on a mission to warn everyone else and dethrone the Gorgon. However, after seeing Medusa's feelings hurt, Ophelia tries to comfort her, but it only ended up losing her new friends in the process, leaving her alone once again. As Pheme cheers Ophelia up, they both find out that the whole student body and teachers have been turned to stone. Ophelia reunites with Persephone and reconciles with her. They both find Nemesis, who possessed Medusa. After facing up against her and reconciling with her other friends (who've been turned back human), she realizes that her light-hearted personality has the power to override Nemesis's dark magic. She ends up turning everyone back to normal, dismissing Medusa's mistake, and making more friends. Trivia * Ophelia's name was originally Gizelle. * She originally was going to have dark brown hair in a long braid. * Ophelia is the only character that wasn't an original goddess in mythology, but if she was, she would be the goddess of art and sympathy. Relationships See: Ophelia/Relationships Gallery Ophelia.png Goddess girls beach day.png Ophelia Street style.png Ophelia outfits.png|Outfits for the series Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Characters with freckles Category:The Goddesses of Sr. High Category:Daughters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Animated Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Colourful hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters who lost their parents Category:Humans Category:Human characters